


twister gets gay

by hinatashoyolo



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Not at the same time, Sort of? - Freeform, and play twister, kageyama cries, mention of dicks, post-bro humping cuddles counts as fluff id like to think, they hump each other i guess, uhm what goes here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatashoyolo/pseuds/hinatashoyolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 5am on a Sunday morning and Hinata makes Kageyama play twister, but oops they end up humping each other too.</p><p> </p><p>(literally my friend sent me this request: "a kagehina prompt where they play twister and then things get hot and heavy" and i tried to fulfill that as best i could. i also havent written a fic since my hetalia days years ago, so dont expect much please. for your own sake.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	twister gets gay

**Author's Note:**

> where are natsu and hinata's mom and dad????? where'd they go what are they doing??????????? the mysterious disappearance of the other hinata family members. nah jk, no one really cares, we're all just here for the gay goods.

So its five in the morning on a Sunday, and Kageyama’s pretty sure he doesn’t actually exist. Or maybe he’d rather not exist, at least not at this moment, because its five in the morning on a Sunday, and instead of sleeping he’s standing in Hinata’s room watching with slitted eyes as Hinata sets up Twister. 

 

“Come on Kageyama, quit making that gross face!” He’s still loud as ever, even though ITS FIVE IN THE MORNING ON A SUNDAY and while his parents and sister weren’t home, shouting so early in the morning should be illegal, even if there was no one to accidentally wake up. His eyes though are about as dead as Kageyama’s probably are, and Kageyama is pretty sure the red head doesn’t actually know that he’s awake right now. 

“Why.” Kageyama doesn’t phrase it as a question, has no strength to make it one. It also gets across how completely and totally annoyed he is. He’s standing so close to Hinata’s bed, and he could so easily fall into its welcoming embrace, steal all the blankets and pillows, and go to sleep, leaving Hinata to play twister alone or pass out on the floor. He didn’t care what happened to Hinata, didn’t care if volleyball stops existing at this point, he was so far gone, he just wanted to smash his face into those pillows that were starting to look almost sexually appealing in his sleep deprived state.  
Hinata wiggles up and shakes a finger in his face, distracting him from eyeing the heaven made of pillows and blankets. 

“Uhuuuuh~. If you go to sleep now, you lose! Then you’ll havta buy me ice cream for a week, and i’ve got expensive taste Kageyama.”  
They’d made a bet to see who could stay up the longest, and Kageyama only agreed because Hinata could fall asleep riding his bike, had almost once before, only not crashing because Kageyama wasn’t mean enough to let him get hit by a car. So he’d been under the impression Hinata would make it until 12:01 and be an instant knock out. Except Hinata had drank 10 caffeine drinks and they’d kept him going all night, even if he was shaking and twitching a bunch, and not really all there. 

The drinks were fueling his latest idea to keep them awake, Twister, and Kageyama regretted agreeing to this challenge. He also resented his deeply ingrained ability to never say no to a challenge and to never lose, ESPECIALLY to Hinata Shouyou, and he could tell he’d probably faint from exhaustion before he willingly fell asleep. So he grunts and pushes past Hinata to stand next to the Twister mat? Thing? Kageyama didn’t go to parties really, ever actually, so he’d never played Twister. Did they even have Twister in Japan? Oh well.

“I don’t know how to play, so explain. Quickly.”

Hinata laughs and dances over, and Kageyama frowns even harder because he’s confused and tired and wants to punch a hole in Hinata’s dumb, stupid, sunny face. 

“Okay so.” He picks up the spinner, showing Kageyama the different plays and roughly explains the few rules. Kageyama nods, to get them started even though he didn’t really listen and they begin. Hinata’s shaking with excitement, and too much caffeine in his veins, and its pissing Kageyama off because even at his best he can’t be that happy about anything, except maybe a good toss. Also Hinata might actually look cute jumping from foot to foot in his pajamas, and that thought really made Kageyama pissed.

Hinata spins the thing with his toe to start them off, and they both move their left foot to blue. 

“See Kageyama, easy.” He nudges kageyama with his elbow, and Kageyama slaps him because the asshole is already breaking the rules he had come up with. “Hey! Okay don’t get violent sheesh! Just spin the thing.” Hinata sticks his tongue out and Kageyama’s pretty sure he’s gonna kill him. To settle his bloodlust he spins the thing with his foot, and it lands right hand on red, so they both move accordingly. Hinata makes a comment, Kageyama lashes back with one just as sharp, and even though he’s not having “fun,” its better than sitting on the bed staring at each other dead, willing the other to fall asleep first. 

They continue on, and as they play the air between them gets thicker with competitiveness. This is just a smaller challenge, now, next to seeing who’d fall asleep last. Somehow they both feel like if they lose this, it’ll lead to losing the bigger prize and they weren’t willing to let that happen.  
So they both play at the best of their 5am sleepless ability, until their sweating and stretched into poses contortionists would be jealous of. They probably would look like losers to anyone else though, taking a board game so seriously, but when it came to the two of them, it was all or nothing. Whether it was who could get to the gym the fastest in the morning, who could hit the most receives, who’d stand on the top of the world first, or fucking twister. Go big or go home, Kageyama liked to think. 

Sweat drips down their foreheads, but neither of them can wipe their clammy faces. That would result in both of them falling when their arms, legs, bodies were so tightly entwined; at this point they couldn’t reach the spinner and were holding out as long as they could, deciding the loser would be the one who broke and couldn’t hold themselves up anymore. If Hinata goes though, he’s going to be taking Kageyama down with him, or really he’s going to be falling on top of Kageyama. His hands are on either side of Kageyama’s head, and one leg is over his thigh while the other is stretched out between Kageyama’s legs- Kageyama’s basically doing a bridge underneath Hinata to keep himself up and theyre pretty much eye level, breathing in each other’s pants. It is, in any way that you look at it, a very compromising position, and they’re both hyper aware of the rise and fall of the other’s chest, the sweat on their faces, the glaze on their eyes. Kageyama can see freckles on the bridge of Hinata’s cheeks he never tried to notice before, and Hinata’s amazed at all the blues that make up the dark haired boys eyes.  


It’s weirdly intimate, Hinata thinks, which makes him shiver. Kageyama is warm this close. He also smells alluring, oddly, because he’s sweating hard and his breath is splashing Hinata in the face; he never really thought about it but Kageyama usually didn’t smell bad when he sweat. It wasn’t good, but he smelled like hard work, at least that’s the only thing that Hinata could place as the scent; he wants to shake his head, he’s so tired. Why is he thinking about Kageyama’s smell.  
Kageyama though, isn’t doing any better. He’s too warm, and so is Hinata, inches above him, and he’s mad Hinata can look so good red faced with his hair a mess and his eyes beyond tired. He looks like he does after a game, maybe a little less lively. But he has that electric look in his eyes, and sparks are racing along Kageyama’s spine. He’s tired and his body aches, and the thickness in the air between them is making him consider dropping on purpose, just so he can get away from Hinata. There’s a bubbling feeling in his chest and his abdomen, and his mind is too hazy for him to feel unsettled by it. He’s almost panicked by it, though, and he’s about to let his arms fall because he can’t fucking do this, they’ve been in this pose for 3 minutes and something’s building up that he doesn’t want to test. 

But Hinata beats him to it, yelps out “Kagey-“ and is cut off when he crashes down into Kageyama’s chest face first, the rest of him taking Kageyama’s arms and legs out too. A noise that’s not unlike a startled child rips out of Kageyama’s throat as he’s landed on. 

“Ow, fuck!” Kageyama’s spluttering out curses, hot faced with anger, and pain from his back smacking into the floor with Hinata’s weight adding to it. He’s practically heaving, Hinata too, and his limbs ache with relief; he’s not really that mad, but he’s flustered and uncomfortable. Hinata’s heavy, and so close, pressing all around him, resting between his legs like a weight that’s making Kageyama’s palms clammy. He’s tired though, exhausted, and he could probably stay like this for an hour. But of course, Hinata isn’t gonna let that happen. Kageyama realizes he should tell him to get up, but his mind is watered down from sleeplessness and something else that only ever happens around Hinata. So his mouth doesn’t move when Hinata sits up, actually it clamps closed and he takes in a sharp breath.  


Hinata’s gasping a little, trying to catch his breath, and his mouth is open; he looks filthy, in a so hot way that Kageyama wants to adjust his collar. Then the red head giggles out loud, full out cracks up, pushing his forehead into Kageyama’s collar bone while shaking with laughter, and he can’t help it; Kageyama cracks a smile too. 

“Kagey… Kageyama did you hear yourself? You screamed like a little girl!” He writhes on top of Kageyama, laughing in that too hard way that people do when they should really be asleep. Kageyama wants to hit him, or maybe throw him across the room, but he’s frozen, can’t growl out a retort because Hinata’s knee is knocking so, SO close to his crotch. His minds a mess and then Hinata bumps him there, just a little, and then he’s not breathing.  


“Shit Kageyama, you okay,” Hinata says breathless, looking a little concerned. He leans up, probably intent on checking if Kageyama was breathing because his face is scrunched up oddly, but his shifting bumps there again, and this time his eyes go wide and Kageyama knows he’s caught. “Wh..What?” Hinata stares down at Kageyama’s crotch in shock and looks up to meet his dark eyes, but Kageyama’s glaring at the wall so hard it hurts and his cheeks are the deepest shade of red. All he's thinking is im so fucked, and do that again. Hinata hums a little hesitantly, sounds almost curious, and Kageyama’s horrified at the soft moan he lets out when Hinata’s knee presses up again but this time purposefully. It stays pressed against Kageyama’s growing erection as he talks.  


“Hey are you, uhm, turned on?” How's he supposed to reply to that? Yes? Maybe? Ask again later? Kageyama knew it was obvious by the hardness pressing against Hinata's knee, but he wasn't going to voice it out loud, so he just moans a little louder when Hinata pressed even closer and moved his knee up a little. That was answer enough for the smaller boy, and Kageyama hears him gulp, his own breath picking up pace. His eyes, which he hadn’t noticed were closed, open when he hears Hinata mumbling, trying to get his attention. They meet his amber ones and a shiver that lands right at his dick passes through Kageyama’s body. Hinata’s eyes are dark, his pupils blown out and even though he seems a little shy his eyes are almost hungry; Kageyama’s dick twitches and he shifts his gaze to the left the slightest bit, afraid he might come from just that look. “I’m… I am too.”

Kageyama would ask what he meant if his voice was working, but his throat was closed up, exhaustion and tension and need making it impossible for him to say anything really. His mind was so foggy. He couldn’t think clearly and he reasoned that all the blood usually in his brain must be in his dick, so if he came he’d go back to being able to think, and that seemed like the only course of action. He didn’t give much thought that this was Hinata, his teammate, and when they finished they’d both probably regret it for a long time. His crotch was doing the thinking for him and he couldn’t care much when Hinata was looking so good laying on top of him, his head in the same place Kageyama’s was. Hinata definitely was in the same place, Kageyama could tell, by the way he moans against Kageyama’s neck as he shifts down a little and aligns their crotches, and Kageyama feels what he meant when he said I am too.  


They rocked together once, and it’s almost too much. Somehow Kageyama is so close, and Hinata was too. It’s probably because they hadn’t slept and they’d just spent 3 minutes hanging over each other, sweating from the other’s heat and breathing in the same air, inches apart. There was something that’d been building up since then, and it ached in their cocks and the pits of their stomachs. Hinata’s fingers curl into the Twister mat under Kageyama and he turns his head, and watches Hinata’s small fingers twitch. He doesn’t turn back when Hinata starts talking, pretty sure if he looks at him he’ll lose it. “Ah, uh, is this okay,” and he emphasizes what he means by moving his hips clumsily again, a little too hard but still moaning desperately when the fabrics of their sleeping pants move together and making Kageyama tense and curl his toes and gasp. 

He gives a sharp nod to Hinata, hoping he sees it because he really can’t use his voice right now; he’s too wrecked and he doesn’t want to say anything. Breathing’s hard enough; he doesn’t think he could get any words out without choking. “Mmm… Calm down a little okay? And don’t m-make me do all the work myself..” His voice is strained, so he breathes deeply, shakily and starts moving his hips slowly, not with any rhythm. Kageyama doesn’t move up against him much, other than twitching his hips. He doesn’t move much at all, besides gasping with his head turned to the side, his arms still pressed to the Twister mat. Hinata’s loud though, expressing each wave of pleasure that comes with his rough humping through his voice and through his hands, one still twisted in the mat, the other pulling at the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt. He drops Kageyama’s name in between gasps and moans, and he’s already shaking before they’ve even been moving for a minute.  


Kageyama can’t say he’s better off though; he’s biting his lip so hard he’s probably bleeding and his cock is almost aching with pain, each brush of Hinata’s erection against his almost enough but not getting him quite there. Hinata’s all over the place too, inexperienced and tired, and just trying to get off. His thrust sometimes hitting Kageyama’s thighs and it’s frustrating. Kageyama tries to calm down like Hinata said, breathing deep and turning his head so he’s looking back at Hinata. His breath comes out as a hard, gasping moan as he stares at Hinata, though, with half-lidded eyes. He’s looking at Kageyama too, his eyes barely visible but so firey and hungry, needy that Kageyama almost whines in response to the look. 

He’s so red and his hair is all over the place, in his eyes and sticking up at impossible angles; his got sweat on his forehead and down his cheeks and his mouth hangs open, red-lipped and wide. He’s completely, and totally wrecked, drooling a little and so close to coming. His desperation infects Kageyama, and he jerks his hips up to meet one of Hinata’s thrusts and it sends them both into a gasping mess. He feels wet pre-cum in his boxers, and the heat in his stomach feels like a fire, Hinata’s movements stoking it into a blistering hotness. 

“Kageyama… Please..” He just needs that once more, that friction and he’s going over the edge, Kageyama can see it in his scrunched up eyes. For him though, that’s not enough; he doesn’t think he’ll be able to cum until he sees Hinata fall apart like that. But now he’s so desperate to see, hear Hinata’s release, he’s in a frenzy. Kageyama plants his hands on Hinata’s hips as the smaller boy keeps rocking hard into him, then lines their cocks up, focusing his blurry gaze on Hinata’s as he lifts his hips more forcefully than he had before and rolls up just as Hinata rolls down. The red head pitches forward with a loud cry and something that might be Kageyama’s name, prattling off into a series of wet breathy moans into Kageyama’s neck.  


Kageyama didn’t expect him to come right there, but Hinata’s hips keep going through his orgasm, faster and rougher and his whining into Kageyama’s ear has Kageyama’s hips thrusting too and his stomach clenching. He’s right there in a second also, and his hands shake on Hinata’s hips, still dragging them down against his. He scrunches his eyes shut and feels Hinata’s head shift from his collar bone, and he just wants to come so bad, god please. He moans loud and unabashed. Hinata kisses him right as Kageyama’s cock twitches and his hips jerk. 

Then he’s coming, so hard the dark behind his eyelids goes white and he’s pretty sure he sobs into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata pulls away to breath, but still moves against Kageyama’s cock as he rides out the orgasm, and Kageyama gasps for breath, finding it hard to take in oxygen with how quick he’s moaning it out.  
He settles down after a moment and his hips go still. Hinata collapses on his chest, and theyre breathing is raged but in sync, and it feels oddly peaceful. But the floaty feeling of their orgasms wear off quickly; after a minute theyre hit with a wave of exhaustion that has their limbs feeling like lead weights and Kageyama knows he won’t make it. His eyes are so heavy, and Hinata’s warmth and weight is comforting, lulling him more into unconsciousness. 

He sighs, letting his resolve crumble, and he knows Hinata is probably doing the same, the smaller boy’s breath evening out, getting deeper as he falls too. Kageyama stares half-lidded at the orange hair tickling his chin and wonders if they should say anything to each other. They probably should, but like anything else, they’d deal with it when they had to. He knows once he’s slept and doesn’t feel drunk off of exhaustion and the afterglow of sex he’ll be mad at himself, mortified and embarrassed, maybe wouldn’t be able to look at Hinata for a week. Or a month. But in the back of his mind he somehow knew they’d be fine, and the warmth spreading in his chest wasn’t just from the relief of coming. It felt heavier and deeper, and as his eyes slip closed, he hears Hinata sigh and his stomach flutters. He’d deal with that feeling later too. 

\----- 

An hour later, while theyre both curled on top of the Twister mat, still in their sticky boxers, legs entwined and arms around each other’s shoulders, Hinata’s morning alarm goes off. He shoots up, and stares at the floor, and then at the wall and then at his alarm. Before he really registers where he is, he realizes what the alarm is. And he screams. Kageyama is sitting up next to him by then, too, and its sunk in as well what 6:00 am meant. 

They’d forgotten they had practice today. Hinata screams again and falls to the ground, rolling around, and Kageyama can’t fight the despairing tears that start falling.

**Author's Note:**

> hinata and kageyama probably wouldnt talk about the twister bro humping session for like a week and kageyama would convince himself it was all a dream, until one wednesday after evening practice hinata pins him against the wall of the gym while kissing him then whispers in kageyamas ear that he should come over so they can play twister again ;)))))))
> 
>  
> 
> so i switched writing styles half way through this and was all over the place with like, past tense and stuff, im seriously sorry about that omfg. i basically wrote this in one sitting, so maybe ill go back and fix the rushed ending, might give kageyama more dialogue, but right now im tired. and i was just like "fuck it i might as well upload something" so. yea. feedback would be really cool if you wanna leave it! 8)) hope u enjoyed this train wreck lol im out


End file.
